Episode 4
'Scene 1' The General says to Rudra that he must know this place well - Rudra remembers his childhood incidents and is tensed. The General gives information about Tejawat to Rudra and says that the people of his village think him as their saviour. Rudra says that he will soon get the information needed. 'Scene 2' Tejawat is on the phone, talking to a man saying that the girl from his village is coming to him, and that he should serve them. Paro and Bindi come to the stall and the shopkeeper says that Thakurani had selected a very good dress for Paro. Bindi takes it and asks for bangles too, but Paro reprimands her for being shameless. They turn around to find two BSD soldiers behind them, making Paro tense as she remember her dream and her parents. They leave as the soldiers approach and ask the shopkeeper what was in the bag - after telling them that it is only bridal clothes, the soldiers leave. The shopkeeper looks on and phones someone, saying that the work needs to be done fast. 'Scene 3 ' Paro and Bindi are walking when Rudra drives past on his bike. His bike's mirror reflects light on Paro’s face and the mirro that Paro has on her reflects light on his face. Bindi sees a small passenger truck which stops and asks the two if they want a lift. Bindi readily agrees though Paor remains reluctant. Evetually, they climb on but it is not long before the men on the truck ask the girls to put the bag down. The girls refuse, so the men start harassing them, throwing Bindi out of the truck as Paro clutches the bag to her. They start to harass Paro and she starts to cry. Rudra rides side by side with the truck and Paro calls out to him, but he doesn't stop and carries on riding into the desert. The men start to handle Paro as Rudra drivs further away from the truck. As the truck drives on, Rudra executes a wide u-turn and is waiting for the truck as it approaches. He tells the men to leave the girl alone and starts to fight them all, one by one. One man is holding Paro’s hand tightly, but she frees herself and runs towards Rudra. He grabs her wrist and draws her behind him, whislt she looks on at her assailants whilst clutching his shoulder. She becomes conscious of her hand on his shoulder and removes it, glancing at the bike's mirror only to find herself looking at Rudra' reflection (RR song plays). One man is about to shoot the two but Rudra grabs Paro in his arms and falls down, dodging the bullet. They keep rolling in the desert sand and eventually stop with Rudra on top of Paro with her holding his jacket tightly - their eyes lock. Rudra sees the man running to the truck and quickly stands up then starts to run behind him. The men shoot him on his shoulder and also shoot his bike which catches fire. As Paro looks on, she remembers her dream - he fire, the man, him wielding a gun. She sees Rudra running towards her and remembers how the same man approached her in her dream but to kill her instead of saving her as he did today. Category:Episodes